ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sif Hunderson
Sif Hunderson is usually depicted as a Superhero with a device, usually with 100 aliens and over, named The Alphatrix. There have been many incarnations of Sif Hunderson, some with different names, origins, and powers. There have been several incarnations of the character, namely 8. However, there may be more incarnations in the future. The Prime Sif has been confirmed to be Sif Hunderson (Earth-12011), from Alpha. Other Incarnations include: *Yousif 100 (Yousif 100: Ultimate Alien) - Technically the very first incarnation of Sif, he went by Yousif 100. He obtained the Azmitrix from Azmuth, a device similar to the Ultimatrix. Yousif was given a mission by Azmuth to find Ben Tennyson, and along the way, made a team with Kevin, Sunny, and P'andor. *Sif Hunderson/Sif 100 (Sif 100, Shield of Justice) - The second incarnation of Sif Hunderson, he went by Sif 100. Sif found a device called The Alphatrix in a spaceship, in his backyard. He used this device to save his friends and mother from the villains Unknown and Mayson. He used this power to become a Superhero, and started a team with his friend Bradly, an Osmosian-Anodite hybrid named Chelsea, his nanite infested brother Neil Hunderson, Plumber Tenk, and the Merlinisapien Magister Nuke. *Kevin "Sif" Hunderson/Alienated (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series) - The third incarnation of Sif Hunderson, he obtained his Alphatrix from Knighttech Tower, in a meteorite. The Alphatrix was created by Sif's father, Al. Sif used the power of The Alphatrix and became a hero known as Alienated. He mostly used The Alphatrix to stop his enemies, namely Ziegel & Nightcrawler. He was also apart of The canceled Rebootedverse. *Sif Hunderson/Alienated (Sif 100 Alienated) - The planned fourth incarnation of Sif Hunderson, he also went by Alienated. Sif Hunderson was a freelance detective, along with his best friend, Neil. He is also assisted by his hacker friend, Bradly Monday. Sif obtained The Alphatrix from a pod that fell out of the sky. Not much else is known about this version. *Redd Hunderson/Redd-Reaper (Sif 100: Revelations) - The planned fifth incarnation of Sif Hunderson, his name was Redd Hunderson. He is the first incarnation without an Alphatrix, as he used gadgets such as a laser scythe. Within the timeline/multiverse, he is the second incarnation, first only by the Prime Sif. Not much else is known about this version. *Sif Hunderson/Sif 100 (Heroes at War) - The planned sixth incarnation of Sif Hunderson, he goes by Sif 100. Years into his career, Sif Hunderson fought alongside several different heroes, and even started a team. Instead of The Alphatrix, he wields the Alphamatrix, a Biomnitrix-like device which allows him to transform into fusions. He leads the Plumbers Registration. Not much else is known about this version. *Sif (Young Plumbers: Generations) - The seventh incarnation of Sif Hunderson, he goes by Sif. His last name is currently unknown. This is the second incarnation in which he does not have The Alphatrix or a device similar, instead he has Electrokinesis and Technological Manipulation. He is a member of the Plumbers Black Operations Team. *Sif Hunderson (Alpha) - The eighth incarnation of Sif Hunderson, and the Prime version. Every other version is spun off of this version. Sif Hunderson was given to an orphanage when he was very young, as his parents left him. He was raised by his adoptive parents, Kenneth & Martha Greene. Sif was given The Alphatrix, and became the 100th Alphacarnation. He is mentored by the 99th Alphacarnation, Tronn. Not much else is known about this version. Trivia TBA Main Articles Sif Hunderson/Sif 100 (Sif 100)|Sif 100 Sif Hunderson/Alienated (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)|TRS Sif Hunderson/Alienated_(S100A)|S100A Redd Hunderson/Redd-Reaper|S100R Sif Hunderson (Earth-62)|HaW Sif (Earth-19)|YPG Sif Hunderson (Earth-12011)|Alpha Category:Heroes Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Sif 100: Alienated Category:Sif 100 Category:Sif 100: The Rebooted Series Category:Sif 100: Revelations Category:Alpha